For the Love of You
by PompusRompus
Summary: Nick has a crush on his history teacher, but can never work up the nerve to tell him how he feels. Nick/Lee (Summary due to change) Apple of My Eye rewrite. Contains homosexual themes. Starts in pre-Apocalypse before getting into Zombie Apocalypse. Contains Lee x Nick x Luke
1. Chapter 1

Nick really didn't feel like getting his butt out of bed that day, but he knew if he didn't his mother would drag him out of bed. He hated waking up so early in the morning, but he had school today and he didn't dare to miss it. Not because he liked school or anything. He absolutely hated school, only tolerating it because of his best friend and a certain someone. Nick hated to admit it, but he had a secret crush on his history teacher. The worst part was that the guy was married and even had a kid. Nick hated that of all the people to crush on, it was a married man and his teacher. That meant he saw him and was near him every day. It was like torture being around someone he had a crush that he knew wouldn't want him back. He had often thought about getting out of his class, but knew that would raise suspicion. Mr. Everett was a popular teacher. You'd have to be a fool to leave his class for Mrs. Crabbeapple, the other history teacher who acted as if she had a stick up her ass. Even then, there was another problem. He lived right beside him and even babysat his daughter on occasion. He was pretty sure his mother wouldn't take too kindly to moving just because he had a crush on someone.

He just had to get over him. Yeah right! How could he? There were so many things he admired about him it was hard to fall for anyone else. Damn him for being so hot. He thought about talking it over with Luke, but he didn't want Luke to think he was some love sick puppy or tell him something he didn't want to hear but probably needed to. He hated how it was only in his dreams that he and his teacher were together and not in real life. Although if he was going to be honest to himself if not anyone else, it'd be for the best. Not because of his kid or his wife. It was more that Lee could get in major trouble even if Nick was 18. A teacher couldn't get into a relationship with a student until after graduation and even then, he'd wait to wait months until that could prevent them from constantly looking over their shoulders. Life was so unfair.

School went on as usual with Nick forcing himself not to have fantasies of the subject of his affections but replacing them with something disgusting. He was relieved when school was over. At least, he wished he was. He had to babysit the man's daughter once he got home since Lee's wife had to head out of town while Lee had to go look after his sick mother for the weekend. He drove to the elementary school to pick her up. Clementine hopped into the back seat along with Alfred, the girl's best friend. Oh great. He had to deal with both of them for the evening. He couldn't complain though. It was for Lee, even if it meant nothing in the long run.

They arrived back at the Everett household where Lee's wife was already heading out. Clementine ran up to her and showed her some picture she drew in school. She didn't seem to care much and told her daughter to run along so she could get going. Clementine was visibly hurt by her mother not paying attention to her, but luckily Alfred was there to distract her and the two ran off to go play. It wasn't the first time the woman had done so. Her mother was so business minded, she hardly even paid any mind to her own child and shooed her away a lot. Whenever Clementine came towards her, whether wanting to play or ask for help with her homework or even wanted start a conversation with her, she would just brush her off, pretending she wasn't there, telling her she had more important things to do, or even yell at her to go away, sometimes even mumbling about how underfoot she was or even saying something about why didn't she tell Lee no. She was lucky Clem had no clue what that meant. Now that he thought about it, he'd never once saw the woman even show affection to her own child let alone her own husband. How Lee married such an unaffectionate woman was beyond him. Maybe there was a time when she wasn't behaving this way.

Lee thanked him for caring for Clementine for the weekend. Nick resisted the urge to say anything for you least it give away his crush on him. Lee kissed his daughter goodbye and attempted to do the same with his wife, but she brushed him off too saying "Not now, Lee! I'm busy!" and moving to another room while still on her phone.

'At least he can give you kisses. You don't know how lucky you are, woman,' Nick thought bitterly. Lee didn't seem too bother by it as he merely rolled his eyes and left, telling the kids and Nick he'd see them later.

Mrs. Everett left some time later although nobody knew when as she had left without a word. While the kids were outside playing, Nick did his routine of watching TV for a while and then making snacks for the two. He got bored relatively fast given there was nothing good on TV. His mind drifted off to what was normal for him these days: fantasies of Lee. Of course they were dirty as hell and thank god Lee wasn't there to notice how much they were affecting him. He knew he shouldn't be having them, but man it was hard not to. This was his fault, not Nick's. Maybe he could change that in the future.

"Like that'll ever happen." he scoffed as he borely flipped through the TV channels.

"Nick, you forgot again!" Clementine called from the kitchen interrupting Nick's thoughts.

"What?"

"Alfred likes apple juice, not grape juice!"

He started to tell the little girl to go get it herself but bit his tongue. Sighing he got up and retrieved a apple juice from the cabinet and gave it to the boy before jumping back on the couch to go back to his dream world. Nick was laying down on the couch while Lee was on top of him, shirtless and kissing his chest, neck, and right behind his ear, whispering dirty things into his ear. Filthy things that would make even the dirtiest of porn stars blush. Telling him how he wanted to fuck him, which position he to take him in, where he wanted to do it, and other sexual things. He squeezed his his imaginary ass. Oh god, his ass was perfect, almost as perfect as that body. He needed him so fucking bad.

'Just fuck me already!' he thought with frustration.

"What are you doing?" asked Clementine instantly dragging him out of his fantasy world. Clementine and Alfred were standing over him, staring at him much to his embarrassment.

"H-huh?" Nick sat up and looked at Clementine.

"You were squeezing the air like this." said the little girl demonstrating how he was doing. He turned red.

"And you were mumbling in your sleep." said Alfred.

"And what's that bump in your pants?"

"Don't you have homework to do!" he exclaimed. He quickly hid it with a pillow.

"It's Friday." said Clementine.

"Oh." Nick didn't know what else to say to them. "I'll just let you two watch tv."

"Are you okay, Nick?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"'Yeah, I'm fine." said Nick getting up. "I'm just really tired, that's all."

He got off the couch and went into the guest room where he was staying for the weekend. Damn he needed to get rid of this problem before heading down there. He couldn't leave them alone for too long so he'd better make this quick. After taking a quick shower, he headed downstairs with the children. They were in the middle of watching tv. He tried scooting past them to the kitchen, but they caught him. Well Clementine did.

"Did your bump go down?" asked Clementine.

"Please don't ask that ever again." said Nick embarrassed.

"Well it looked like it hurt with how big it was." she pointed out. "I just wanted to know if it went down."

'Oh god.' Nick wanted to be amused, but was much too embarrassed to find it even funniest in the slightest. Thank god Luke wasn't here. He was pretty sure he'd be here laughing his ass off. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" added on the little boy.

"Yeah." he rolled his eyes.

"How'd you hurt your leg?"

"Nothing, just watch tv and forget about it, alright?"

"Okay." they turned back to the tv screen. Nick was relieved the attention was off of him even if it was for a little while. Hopefully the two children wouldn't ask or tell Lee about what they saw.

* * *

Nick was fast asleep after getting the kids in bed when he heard noises downstairs. He jumped out of bed and tipped toed downstairs, phone in hand just in case it was a burglar. To his relief it was just Lee coming inside. What was he doing back? Had something happened or had he forgotten something? Lee was taking off his shoes at the door and taking off his jacket before placing it on the hook. Nick slipped back up the stairs before Lee could notice him. He heard Lee going past the bedroom door and down the hall. He could hear Lee going into a room, most likely going into his daughter's room to either check up on her or tell her that he was home. The door closed and he could hear the door across the hall open which was the bathroom. He heard him going inside and Nick got the urge to peek in on him. It was wrong and if he got caught Lee would be furious, but he couldn't resist the urge to do so. To his delight, the door was cracked open enough to where he could see Lee naked figure in all its glory. It was better than he imagined. Nick loved what he was seeing although he wished he could just sneak in and join him. If this wasn't real life and he wasn't such a chicken, he'd march right in there, strip down to nothing, and catch him off guard, say something real suave, and Lee'd be all over him. Then Lee did something that really made his night.

Nick watched with wide eyes and bit his lip to keep himself quiet as he watched. What a stroke of luck. It was like a show just for him and he was going to enjoy it for what it was worth. He wished he could go inside and touch him or at least get a better look. He stayed still, trying to level his breathing although he doubted he could hear him over the shower water. When Lee finished, he continued his bath. Nick slipped off back to the bedroom before Lee came out of the bathroom. He slowly closed the door as not make too much noise and hopped into bed. He heard the shower water turn off after a while before hearing a door open and then close before he heard footsteps. He heard his door opening and closing. He figured it was just Clementine coming in, probably wanting a drink of water or had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with him.

He felt her shaking him and he shrugged her off. "Not right now, Clementine. I'm tired."

"Nick, it's me." whispered Lee.

"Oh hey." he was glad he couldn't see the blush covering his face. His heart was beating fast given what just happened. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I think what should be asked is if you enjoyed watching me shower." Lee said in a teasing voice. Nick felt his face growing hot as he tried finding a reason as to why he had been there at the door. Lee had seen him. He felt like dying on the spot. He knew he should have just walked away the moment he saw Lee naked.

"I um d-didn't mean to." said Nick. "I heard someone come in and I uh heard the shower coming on and I was making sure it wasn't one of the kids up so I was there to check." blushed Nick hoping Lee would buy it.

"We both know that you were standing there than for a quick check." said Lee. He didn't sound mad or anything. Nick wasn't sure whether to be relieved or still scared. What if Lee told him to go home and never asked him to come over again? He couldn't read his face, but it sounded like he didn't mind. Nick didn't know whether to open his mouth or keep it closed least he make things worse. His throat felt too dry to answer anyways. During the silence, he felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and run out the house. He wanted to faint, cry, and run all at the same time. Thank god for the darkness that Lee couldn't see the expression on his face. What now though?

Nick sat there for a minute, trying to find words while Lee simply just waited for him. Why did the bastard have to come home early? He should have kept to himself and stayed his ass in the bed. He didn't know what to do now that he had been caught and Lee had confronted him about it. He tried saying something, but nothing came out. After what seemed to be forever, he had barely said "I..." when he heard Clementine's voice from the hallway. He sighed with relief as the little girl came into the bedroom holding her teddy bear as her figure was illuminated by the hall light.

"Nick, can you get me a glass of water?" she asked rubbing her eyes. Then she noticed her dad. "Daddy! What are you doing home? I thought you had to look after grandma!"

Nick was relieved when Lee turned his attention to his daughter. While concentrating on calming his heart down, he heard the man tell Clementine something about his brother taking care of it, most likely referring to his brother caring for his mother. As Lee tended to his kid, he laid there thinking how lucky he was she distracted him. He'd still have to deal with him some time later though. Lee didn't come back luckily. He wasn't sure if his heart could take it if he had. He was pretty sure he'd pass out. Hell he felt like he was about to. He stayed quiet, listening for any noises. He could hear them downstairs, but not very clearly. He could hear them going by and then down the hallway. What if Lee came back? What then? He felt like he was going to have a panic attack at the thought. 'Calm down Nick.' a voice in his head said reassuringly.

 _'How can I when my crush just caught me staring at them?!'_ thought back Nick. _'And he was naked! Oh god, I'm about to pass out!'_

 _'Take deep breaths, man!'_ said the voice. Nick took deep breaths and slowly letting them out to try and calm himself. After what seemed like forever, he didn't hear the man coming back. He was probably still with Clementine or putting on his clothes. He pretended to sleep to avoid him if Lee came back. He looked at his cellphone, looking at the time. It had been 25 minutes since he had been in the bedroom. He wasn't coming back which was a good thing in his case. He was glad the awkward conversation would wait until later. He'd just sneak out of the window. No, bad idea. He was pretty sure he'd break a leg going out that way given he was on the 2nd floor. He'd just get up extra early. Just as he was peeking out of the door to see if Lee was coming back, his phone vibrated scaring the shit out of him. He eased back into bed away from the door. He looked down. It was just a text from Luke.

 _The kids haven't driven you crazy yet, have they?_

 _ **Not this time. I hid the cookies.** _He thought about texting the part about Lee. Should he? He needed to talk to someone badly about this. He could trust him and he'd burst if he didn't say anything. **_Something is driving me crazy though._**

 _What?_

 ** _I fucked up._**

 _Oh? How so?_

 ** _I walked in on someone..._**

 _One_ _of the kids?! Oh god, that's horrible._

 ** _No. Someone else._**

 _Mr. Everett's wife? Way to go man. LOL_

 ** _Not her._** **Him.**

 _Well shit._

 ** _And he caught me._**

 _Damn man! What did he say?_

 ** _Nothing really. He didn't even seem all that mad._**

 _Well thank god that it was him and not someone else._

 ** _I guess. Clementine came in before I could embarrass myself any further. The worse part is that I was looking for more than a couple of seconds_**. **_It was more like minutes._**

 _Always knew you had a thing for him. Got a good peek, pervert?_ { ͡• ͜ʖ ͡•}

 ** _Luke!_**

 _I'm joking and he knew? What was he doing?_

 ** _Showering_**

 _Nothing else?_

It was like the bastard knew. **_Don't tell anyone_**

 _I won't._

Nick then texted him about what Lee did while showering. Before he pressed send, he quickly looked towards the door just in case Lee came in.

 _Oh wow and he wasn't pissed? I'm not sure whether to laugh or feel bad for you or both. Well that's gonna be an awkward morning. You thinking of sneaking out?_

 ** _I really want to, but I don't know where he is. After Clementine came in, he left with her and went downstairs. They went by not that long ago, so I dunno what they're doing now._**

 _How do you feel?_

 ** _Like I'm about to pass out. I really don't want him back in here._**

 _I can only imagine how you feel right now. That's terrifying. Even if you sneak out, he's just going to see you again at school and you're neighbors at that._

 ** _No shit, Einstein. If I opened up my eyes more often, I'd have seen that sooner! Thanks._**

 _I'm going to just ignore that since you're stressed out enough. I wish I could help out but I don't know how. The only advice I have is to sneak out now by window. He'll hear you if you go out the door._

 ** _I'm two stories up. Not willing to break both my legs._**

 _You are pretty clumsy._

 ** _Very funny. I'll just leave extra early and hope he doesn't need me._**

 _That works. Hope he doesn't read your mind and figure you're gonna do that._

 ** _Me either._**

 _Gotta go. Talk to you later._

 _ **Alright. Wish me luck.**_

 _Good luck. You'll need it._

Nick sighed as he put up his phone and set up an alarm. As he closed his eyes to go to sleep, he could only hope and pray to not be confronted about what had happened that night in the morning. If everything worked out and Lee didn't catch him before he left, he'd be thankful. Now to get some sleep so he'd be ready.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Nick felt his cellphone buzzing much to his annoyance. What the hell was it doing going off this early? It was the weekend and he had no plans to...oh right! How could he forget? He got out of bed and made for his bag. He had to be a quiet and quick as possible. He slipped on his clothes and made sure the coast was clear downstairs. Lee's door was closed and so was Clementine's. He had to make sure they were sleeping. He peeked into Clementine's room just in case. Clementine was fast asleep in her bed while Alfred was in his sleeping bag. He took off his shoes and looked in the kitchen and living room. Both empty, he went back upstairs, grabbed his bag, and had just gotten his hand on the doorknob when he heard some movements upstairs. Who the hell was that? No matter, he didn't want to risk finding out. He had to hide. He looked around before spotting the downstairs bathroom. He quickly headed over to it and closed the door. He waited nervously inside, praying they wouldn't come to the door whoever it was. After around 15 minutes, he heard pots and pans although faintly given how far he was. It had to be Lee about to cook breakfast. While he was cooking, he'd be distracted while Nick escaped. Above the bathroom toilet was a high up window behind the curtains. Why anyone would have a window in a bathroom was beyond him, but he wasn't going to question it. Luckily he was just the right size from the looks of it

'And my grandma's always saying how bony I am!' said Nick as he unlocked the window and pushed it up. He tossed his back out and then attempted to get out, but he got stuck. Well shit. Turns out he misjudged the size of the window and himself.

He struggled to get free, but he failed to do so. Then he realized he couldn't go back inside either. There was only two things to do: call Luke and see if he could get him free or stay there and die. He doubted he'd be stuck there forever as sooner or later someone would find him there although it could be a while. This was so embarrassing! He reached in his backpack (good thing it was in there and not in his pockets) and called Luke.

"What?" Luke asked sleepily.

"Nick, it's me!" he whispered.

"Oh hey. Did you...?"

"No! He got up a little after me." said Nick.

"Oh, that's why you're whispering! What're you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I'm stuck and I don't mean in the bedroom."

"What happened?" Nick then told Luke how he had hidden in the bathroom and tried getting out the window only to get stuck. "Shit. I'll come over and see if I can get you out."

"Thanks, man." He was glad he could count on Luke to get him out of this mess. Anybody else probably would have laughed their asses off and left him there or laughed for a while before coming.

"I'll hop over the fence and get you outta there." said Luke. "Want me to bring anything?"

"Something slippery like lotion or baby oil or butter."

"Okay, got it. I'll be over ASAP." with that Luke hung up the phone. He breathed a breath of relief and waited for his best friend to arrive. It wasn't until a few seconds passed when he started wondering if he had locked the door. Did he? He wanted to say yes, but...

He quickly took back out his cellphone. **_Luke, get here soon. I hate to rush you and all, but I think I didn't lock the door._**

 _Luke: Just gotta hope he or Clementine and her friend don't have to go in that particular bathroom._

 ** _I hope they don't either._**

Nick waited for Luke to come, praying he wasn't caught up in traffic or had any of kind`of delay on the way there. If he didn't come along, someone would. He stood there with his feet on the toilet seat hoping no one would come. A few minutes passed and still no word from Luke. He knew he was on his way, but how far he was he didn't know. Then he heard the terrifying noise of a door opening. **_His_ **door. It opened then it closed again. He couldn't tell who it was as the person neither spoke or made any noises. Were they still in the bathroom or gone? He tried looking back but found it difficult to. He asked who it was once he got his voice back and waited on a response. They must have left. Whoever it was had gone. Was it Clementine or Alfred or even Lee? Around 2 minutes passed when someone came back opened the door, closed, and he heard the lock click. Now all he had to do was brace for being embarrassed even more than ever.

Nick felt a hard smack on his ass. He cried out in when it landed on his behind both hard and felt smack after smack after smack with what felt like a ruler. "Ow! Stop! Quit it! It's me! Nick!"

"Oh, Nick!" he recognized the voice as being Alfred's. "I thought you were a burglar! What are you doing?"

"N-nothing in particular." he tried to think of a lie. "I uh saw a huge spider and tried to kill it before it got inside."

"Did you get him?" he asked buying the lie. It was a pathetic lie, but it worked. Thank god he was a child. If it were Lee, he'd know exactly what was going on.

"Yeah, but I got stuck." he thought back to Lee. "Uh mind not telling Lee?"

"He's gone."

"Gone?" Where the heck did he go? Had he gone back to his mother's house? If that was it, he'd have to stay behind until he got back.

"He went to go buy some eggs because they were out. Do you want Clementine to call him?" he asked. He couldn't just let Nick stay stuck in the window after all.

"NO!" Nick cleared his throat. "I mean, no thanks. Just go get something slippery so I can get free, okay? Hurry up now."

"Okay!" he ran off and shut the door behind him. In a few minutes, he came back and he felt something wet and warm touch his skin. It felt like cooking grease. Great now he needed a shower. He managed to get free and get back into the house. He mumbled a word of thanks and took off his shirt.

"Look don't tell anybody, okay?" he couldn't have this getting back to Lee. He knew Lee wouldn't believe it at all.

"I won't. Can I tell Clementine though?"

"She can't know either!"

"Okay." he said disappointed. Nick stepped out for a few seconds to allow the boy to use the bathroom while he was on the phone. He called up Luke and informed him of the situation.

"Do you still want me to come though?" he asked.

"No. I'd better stay here." It wouldn't look right if he left the children behind.

"Suite yourself. Good luck!"

Nick hung up the phone while Alfred came out the bathroom and he then ducked in. He ran the shower water on hot showering off the grease. Now he was stuck here until Lee came back. It was like he couldn't escape him or even catch break from him. He heard Lee come in and the children greet him. Should he get it over with? No, with the children around there was no talking but that didn't mean there wasn't any getting around it. Once he has finished, he dried himself off and changed into his clothes. He managed to sneak back upstairs unseen and back into his room. He laid down in his bed, curled up underneath the covers pretending to sleep. Clementine came to get him, but Nick told her his stomach hurt too much. She asked a bunch of questions pestering him as to why his stomach pained him.

"It was something I ate I guess." he groaned trying to make it as believable as possible. 'Please believe it!'

"I hope you feel better." she paused for a moment. "Do you want me to get daddy?"

"No, that's fine." he said resisting the urge to demand she never go get him. "I don't want to bother him. It'll probably pass in a moment. Oh god my stomach hurts. I'll try and sleep it off."

"OK. Feel better." she finally left. Nick was left alone for a while and he wondered what she had told him and if he was coming up to check on him. He was hungry, but refused to move to avoid the older man. He'd just sneak downstairs and grab something when everyone was out of site.

An hour passed and nothing happened except Nick was still hungry. He drifted off to sleep once more and wasn't until much later when Clementine woke him up. "Nick?"

"Hm?" he asked eyes still closed.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"Just a little bit." whispered Nick. He was being a little honest. He was feeling a little better than earlier. Just as long as Lee kept his distance for a while he'd feel better.

"Good. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Why the certain interest?"

"You always look after me." said Clementine. Nick thought that was sweet of her to do.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said with a small smile.

He started to feel bad for lying to her but only a little bit considering the situation. He thought over to Lee who had to have known about him being "sick". He hadn't come upstairs so maybe he was avoiding him too? Clementine left and a few minutes passed over until he felt something soft touch his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he saw the man of his affections kissing him. Nick didn't know if he was sleeping and this was a dream or real. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, closing his eyes and taking in the scent of the older man. He could smell the strawberry scented soap on his skin and the smell of aftershave. When he changed to see if he was still there, he pushed him away.

"Wait, no!" he exclaimed. "This isn't right."

"Isn't this what you wanted, Nick?" he asked raising a brow as Nick refused to look at him as he blushed a rosy pink color.

"I-I don't know!" This was happening so soon. Here was the guy he had been fantasizing about and he had just gotten through making out with him.

"Relax, Nick. We both know you want this." he purred coming closer.

'Fuck it. He's coming onto me!' he thought bravely.

His wife didn't pay him any mind. He may as well take advantage of the situation. Nick returned his kiss and touches back as Lee pressed him closer together. It was only when he heard his phone start ringing off was when he came back to reality. Shit. He was hot and his sheets sticky. Great, now he had to hurry up and wash the covers before Lee found them. That wasn't even the worst part. It was all a dream. He answered his phone. "Hello?"

"You got out yet?"

"No. I pretended to have a stomach ache."

"Slow poke." Luke shook his head. "You may as well get it over with."

"But..."

"Dude, come on. He's cool. I'm pretty sure he won't do anything horrible to you." Nick thought it and sighed. He may as well do it. He'd stress himself over it if he didn't.

After cleaning himself up and placing down new sheets before kicking the dirty ones in the back of the closet, he went downstairs. He could hear the children playing outside, but no sign of Lee. Where was he? He looked in the kitchen, his bedroom, and then the living room. He decided to sit on the couch for a while until Lee was in his sites. He was clicking the buttons on the remote flipping through TV channels for a while until he heard someone coming in from outside. He peeked over the couch and saw it was Lee coming from outside.

'Damn it, Nick, move!' Nick pressured himself but he was stuck to the spot. It wasn't until Lee noticed him was when he sat back into the couch.

"You feeling alright now, Nick?" he heard Lee ask. His eyes didn't meet the older man's as he nodded.

"Y-yeah. My stomach doesn't hurt as much." he admitted. He felt Lee's hand touch his forehead making Nick turn even redder. Oh god he was touching him. If only his face wasn't so red.

"You feel a little hot." Lee said concerned.

'You have no idea.' thought Nick. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

There was a long period of silence in between the two before Lee asked him if it was something he ate or him. Nick didn't answer, not sure if he wanted to open his mouth and say something to mess up their relationship anymore than he already had. Nick just bit his lip, unsure what to say besides nothing.

"I-It must have been something I ate." he finally mumbled looking anywhere but at Lee.

"You sure?" he questioned. "We haven't talked about last night so as you could imagine I do have some reason to believe you're hiding from me."

"Mr. Everett, I'm really sorry about that!" apologized Nick looking up at his teacher. "I shouldn't have looked, but I...I guess I just got curious or somethin'. I dunno. It'll never happen again, I promise!"

"It's okay, Nick." said Lee actually smiling at him. "Actually I have a confession to make. I'm not entirely innocent here either." The raven haired man looked surprised. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "If Clementine hadn't come in, I would've taken you right there."

Nick didn't know whether his mind was playing tricks on him or Lee was saying this for real. "W-what?" he needed confirmation on this. If his mind was so cruel as to be playing tricks on him, he'd lock himself in an asylum. When Lee repeated this, Nick asked if he meant it.

"Do you **_want_** me to mean it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I mean only if **_you_ **mean it." Lee came near Nick's lips, attempting to kiss him. Even though Lee was married, Nick didn't think of her. She was the farthest thing from his mind and nothing was going to ruin his day. Lee's lips locked with his and the two stayed there for a while making out for a while until Lee asked Nick if he wanted to take this upstairs. He nodded. He had dreamed of this for the longest and now it was finally happening. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. The whole time he was with Lee, it sure as shit felt real. The mind was an amazing, so if this was a fantasy, he was going crazy and needed to get into a mental hospital ASAP.

* * *

When Nick woke up hoping it wasn't a dream. To his relief, he wasn't in his bed or on the couch. As a matter of fact, he was laying down in Lee's bed with nothing on. The sharp pain in his lower region fully confirmed his fantasy was no longer a fantasy but a dream come true. Lee and he had sex. It wasn't a dream! He didn't know whether to call Luke and brag or keep it to himself. This was officially the best day ever. But now what, he thought as he curled up inside of the sheets. If Clementine or her friend saw, a ton of questions would be raised and no doubt that Mrs. Everett would be notified. If she was told, she might tell his mom about it and his mom would get onto his teacher's case and then go to the school and...he didn't even want to think about it. He retrieved his clothing form the floor and peeked out of the door to make sure the hallway was clear. He could hear the tv downstairs meaning that someone was down there, but who he didn't know. He eased down the hallway and then down the stairs. All three of them were watching a cartoon he didn't recognize. Just before he could sneak back upstairs, the girl go up.

"Where ya goin', Clementine?" asked the little boy.

"I wanna go check on Nick," she said.

"Let Nick rest, sweet pea," said Lee.

"But..."

"I just checked in on him not too long ago. He just needs some rest."

He sighed in relief when Clementine sat back down, sounding disappointed. Nick got back into bed and awaited Lee's return. While in bed, he noticed a picture of Lee's wife hanging on the wall. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked away. He could still feel her eyes "staring" at him. How was it possible to feel guilty via looking at a picture at the same woman who didn't love her husband? Maybe it was because of how similarly the woman's daughter looked to her mother. What if Lee left his wife for him and Clementine hated him for it? He was starting to regret it a little now since he did adore the girl like a little sister. It was too late to turn back now. He looked at his cellphone and saw that he had 3 missed calls from Luke. He also saw that it was 5 in the afternoon. He started to stay a bit longer, but he given the time he needed to get home. He knew his mother had to have seen Lee's car in the drive way and was worrying where he was now. He scooped up his things and went downstairs. As soon as Clementine saw him, she jumped off the couch and hugged him.

"Nick, you're okay!"

"Yeah I'm fine. I feel a lot better now."

"That's good. I thought you weren't going to make it." She fiddled with her fingers looking upset. Nick patted her head.

"Thanks for the concern, Clementine."

"You're going home?" she frowned looking down at his bag.

"Yeah. Mom might be looking for me. Besides I got school tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye night," Clementine looked disappointed to hear that he was leaving, but she sat down on the couch and didn't try convincing him to stay.

"Bye, Nick!" waved Alfred.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." Lee said without looking up from the TV. Nick felt a little hurt not seeing a smile or even a little wink or smirk from the man but given how the children were in the room, it was likely for the best. They might notice something going on. By the time he went placed his hand on the door knob, Clementine's voice rang out.

"Nick, are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask that?"

"You're waling weird."

Nick was glad he hadn't turned around because he was as red as a tomato. "U-um...t-that's because my leg's are still kind weak for uh sleeping all day!"

"You were sleeping a long time." He could hear Lee chuckling which made him turn even redder. "Be careful!"

"I will. See ya." He sighed when he closed the door to the Everett home. 'Thank god that's over with. I guess I'd better tell Luke everything worked out.'


End file.
